Lion King Writing
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: These are the stories written by YOU the readers about Prince Felix/Senka for the contest! Feel free to read them or find yours on here. Be sure to check out all of these awesome writers if you like their style. I will be sure to update this as new entries come in. Enjoy! (Still time to join!)
1. How to join!

Merry Christmas!

I wanted to find a way to say thanks to all my loyal readers online so I have decided to host a small art/ writing contest. I know there are lots of artists out there so now's the time to show-off to the world what you can do!

 _ **STILL TIME TO JOIN!**_

NOTE: This is aimed to my readers over on . However, I thought I might as well open it up to DA as well.

I have a few prompts to choose from for you as well. 600-2,000 word limit. No cussing. (NOTE: There is only first place for the writing prompts.)

All the stories submitted will be viewable on FF.

 **First place for each prompt will get…**

\- A sneak preview for an upcoming chapter I'm writing for the story of their choice.

 **Prompts:**

 _Alternate Cliffies_

Choose a cliffhanger from one of my stories and write how you think it should have played out.

 _OC Crossover_

Have a OC of mine meet up with a OC of your own for a short story.

 _Beat-A-Villain_

This is your chance to write up a worst case scenario for the villain you hate most in the story. (Don't be overly gory, let the readers imagine it.)

 **Here's how it will work:**

\- Pick which of my stories on FanFiction to focus on: Frozen Memories, Trapped (Frozen), Or What Really Happened in The Lion King.

\- You create an art piece about this story.

\- Story cover or a scene inspired

f you are into art, then shoot me a link to the art here or to my new Deviant art page. (Shadowlion2)

\- Label art with the name you want to recognized as.

 **1st place** ~ Art will become the official cover art of this story and the right to help name a new main Character for a future Disney story of mine. (Last name OR First name) Get to name Zira's most trusted outsider and of course gets a shout-out as well.

 **2nd place** ~ Get to name a future outlander loyal to Zira in my story and a shout-out.

 **3rd place** ~ Shout out from me on my next chapter. (Both)

 ***If you are into art, then shoot me a link to the art here or to my new Deviant art page. (Shadowlion2)**

 _*You can submit art and pose but you will not be allowed to win both._


	2. Crossover LK & Percy Jackson

**Crossover entry:** _GirlInHerOwnWorld2016_

* * *

"To the Labyrinth, we go, to the labyrinth we go…," mumbled Percy.

He was pretty frustrated. Yes, he wanted a quest, but he preferred a simpler one, but nothing can ever be easy for a demi-god.

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy turns around.

"Oh hey Nico. What's up?"

"I heard about the quest, that sucks."

"I know."

"And you've had bad experiences with the Labyrinth haven't you.."

"Ding ding ding. I just don't want to end up somewhere completely random you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Are you going in alone?"

"Yep."

"Well good luck dude, I've got to get back to help Reyna, but I wanted to see you first."

"But I thought I wasn't your type…"

"Goodbye, Percy."

"Bye Nico."

Now all Percy had to do was grab Riptide, and go. He half-hoped he lost Riptide so he would have an excuse to stall, but of course, Riptide was right there in his pocket.  
 _Here goes nothing..._  
As he slides down the Labyrinth the only thought in his head was "Where will I end up?" After a few hours of walking, he came across an exit. It was a bright, orangish light, so it didn't really help in deciphering where he was at. He knew that once we stepped out, the exit would immediately disappear, and he would have to find another exit. But really, what choice did he have? Might as well get it over with.

"Here goes nothing...again."

As he stepped out into the bright light, he groaned. He was in an African savannah.

"Oh, gods ease no…."

He couldn't believe his luck, of all the places he was supposed to be, he had to end up here!  
*soft growling in the distance*  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
Lions. Of course, it's an African savannah. Oh, course there would be lions. He hoped against hope that his animal speaking talents would extend to lions.  
*Loud roar*  
"WHAT THE-"  
*lion pounces on him, knocking him to the ground, and growls in his face*

"Nice lion…"

"Wait, you speak lion?"

"You can understand me?!"

"Yeah...but you're a human!"

"Not exactly, I'm Percy Jackson, and modern day demi-god, son of Poseidon-"

"I have no clue what that means and frankly I don't care. I'm Price Senka, but you can call me Felix."

"Those two names are completely different…"

"Long story short, I was a human that turned into a lion. Why? I don't know, I know that sounds weird and you probably won't believe me but-"

"Honestly that is like at the bottom of the weirdest things I've seen. Now um...can you get off me? Then we can continue this conversation."

"Right…"

*Felix gets up and helps Percy up*

"Now what are you doing here?"

"Well you see, there's this ancient greek maze called the Labyrinth, and it's pretty random. I was supposed to get to Camp Jupiter, but it landed me here instead. Normally when that happens, it means that it won't let me find another exit until I complete some sort of task."

"So you're stuck here until you complete a task? Then a magical entrance appears?"

"Not exactly, I will have to find the entrance. And I don't know what task."

"Great…"

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"I know, I'm just worried how my pride will handle this."

"There's more of you!?"

"No duh. Lions don't hunt alone, and if they do, they won't be alone out in the open."

"So do I just stay hidden for now or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

"Great...I get to sit here picking my butt until I do some magical task for a lion...wonderful…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

He couldn't believe it. Here he was on a time crunch trying to get to Camp Jupiter, but he was stuck here. He was getting so frustrated.

*see's Felix running back*

"Well, that was fast."

"Everyone is out hunting, we need to get you to secret. Come on, I'm taking you to Flat Ridge Rock."

"Alright let's go! So, how many of you are here?"

"A pretty good amount."

"And how are you a lion prince if you were human?"

"That is way too long of a story."

"Fine."

"Are you seriously pouting?"

"What's it to you?"

"Doesn't matter."

*sighs*

He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He wished Annabeth was here. Or Leo, or Frank, or Nico, or even Will! someone…*hears growling in the distance*

"Um...Felix...wh-"

*hyenas pounce and start attacking*

"RUN PERCY, NOW GET TO FLAT RIDGE ROCK! IT'S RIGHT UP AND IT'S UM...FLAT!"

"Um..I...gah!"

*starts running towards Flat Ridge Rock*  
This was crazy, how and why did he always have to end up in these situations he thought.  
*turns around to look at Felix and stops dead, Felix was being overpowered, and he was about to have his head bit off*

"Gods…"

*Percy runs back and starts attacking the hyenas using Riptide*

 **20 Minutes Later…**

*the last hyena surrenders and runs off, and Percy collapses*

"Oh, my gods…"

"That was...crazy. Why did you come back?"

"I mean, I couldn't just let you die."

"Well...thanks. That was nice."

"No big deal."

*Percy bolts up*

"What is it?"

"The Labyrinth, I sense it. It's coming from...that way!"

*Felix get's up and starts running after Percy*

"Whoa."

*Felix stops right behind Percy, and looks below Flat Ridge rock*

"Whoa."

He found it. Percy found the entrance to the Labyrinth, he could finally go to Camp Jupiter!

"Well, I guess this goodbye."

"I guess so. Thanks for you know, not letting me die back there."

"No problem, thanks for protecting me. And I hope you turn back into a human soon."

"Me too. Goodbye, Percy."

"Bye Felix."


	3. Crossover Felix meets Beck(FanficFan920)

_Title: **When Felix meets Beck**_

 _OC Crossover entry by: ** Fanficfan920**_

 _A word from the author~_

 **Greetings everyone!**

 **So, for those who don't know me, I'm FanficFan920. While some of you may know me as the author of the Pokémon Fic _"The Fire Within"_ , if you're into Pokémon, most people who are reading this will probably know me as the author of _"Well, Hakuna Matata"_ a story of my OC named Beck being transported into the universe of The Lion King, a similar premise to Aggregate Dragon's story, but with a couple major twists. 1. Beck goes through the events of _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ , as opposed to the original, as well as incorporating characters and, eventually, events of The Lion Guard, and 2. I utilize flashbacks to tell Beck's story on how he adjusted to Prideland life.**

 **Anyway, I am an avid follower of Aggregate Dragon's _"What really happened in The Lion King"_ and always had my own headcanon where they took place in the same universe and I imagined what would happen if Beck and Felix ever met. So, you can imagine my enthusiasm when I saw the announcement for the writing contest and OC Crossover was a category. So, this one-shot you see before you is my headcanon come to life. If you're a follower/fan of both Agggregate Dragon's _"What really happened in The Lion King"_ and my own _"Well, Hakuna Matata"_ , than enjoy this crossover between two of your favorite stories, there will be references to both stories during this one-shot, So if you don't know what someone is talking about, or are confused about why things are the way they are, then I suggest you read both our stories before reading this. Without further adieu, please enjoy "When Felix met Beck."**

* * *

"Alright, 'Tani, stop. Uncle. I give up. You win!" Beck cried as Vitani let go of his ear that she had been biting on moments earlier as the two wrestled.

"Ha! You lost to a girl, Beck? Seriously?" Nuka chimed in from a short distance away.

"Shut up, Nuka," Beck shouted at the lion.

"You really need to improve your awareness," Vitani noted, trying to help Beck improve his fighting was the main reason the two were sparring earlier.

The trio were hanging around a good distance away from the den that Nuka and Vitani called home, mostly because they didn't want to be bothered by a certain lioness who was busy training Kovu.

"Let's take a break for right now," Vitani decided as the duo walked towards Kovu.

"Did you bring lunch?" Nuka asked. One thing that Beck courteously did for his Outsider friends was bring lunch whenever they hung out together.

"You bet I did," Beck said, revealing some bugs Bunga helped him find at Hakuna Matata Falls.

"Bugs? Really?" Nuka asked.

"Do you want to eat or not?" Beck flatly asked.

"Fair point," Nuka said, before crowing down on the bugs before they could escape.

"Slimy, yet satisfying," Vitani said as she finished swallowing her first bug, a centipede looking creature.

"That's why I got them," Beck replied.

Suddenly, Nuka began clutching his head in pain.

"Nuka? You okay?" Beck asked, turning to the grey lion.

"He's fine. He gets them every now and then, no big deal," Vitani explained.

"VITANI!" A roar could be heard in the distance, no doubtably coming Vitani's mom, Zira.

"Be right back," Vitani said as she ran towards her den.

When Beck turned around, Nuka was in a laying position, with one front paw clutching his head, another picking up bugs and shoving them into his mouth.

"What's wrong, Nuka?" Beck asked with concern.

"Don't worry, this happens from time to time, ever since I was a cub," Nuka explains.

"What happened?" Beck inquired, intrigued.

"That brute Simba's mate's brother, Mheetu, I think his name was," Nuka replied.

"He attacked you?!" Beck said, shocked.

"No. See, back when Scar ruled, I wasn't that old, but I was practically an Outcast already. Almost no one cared about me, not even my parents to some extent. I wasn't his heir then either. I had an adopted brother, Senka, who was to take the throne after Scar. Funnily, he was one of the only people that really cared about me. Kind of like you, actually. Anyway, Mheetu had challenged Senka for the right to be heir, but me, being the idiot cub I was, wanted to help, so I ran to Senka, only to get hit by Mheetu and hit my head on a nearby rock, took weeks for my head to stop bleeding. Now, it just aches every once in a while, and it's been that way ever since," Nuka explained.

"What happened to Senka and Mheetu?" Beck asked.

"Senka exiled Mheetu after the fight, I never saw him again. As for Senka, well, he ended up betraying Scar to help Simba take the throne," Nuka said, tears threading to fall, "It felt horrible. The only lion that cared about me, and he helped that Simba, my father's killer. That's part of why I want to kill him, to show Senka he was wrong about him, and then he could play with me again, like old times."

Beck felt quite emotional as well. Not knowing that there was more to the events that happened during Scar's rule in the first movie's time skip. He hated seeing Nuka like this, nearly crying and eating everything he could find, as he was still craving food after he finished off the bugs.

At that moment, Beck knew what he needed to do.

 **The Next Day**

The next day, Beck ran almost as fast as a cheetah to Pride Rock. He needed to find this Senka, if he was still alive. Maybe then he could patch things up with Nuka. Maybe then, Nuka would feel better, mentally at least.

He entered the base of the defenders of the Pride Lands, The Lion Guard.

"Hey, Kopa!" Kion said as he spotted the brown cub enter, calling Beck by his alternate identity, Kopa. He made it up so that he could preserve the mystery about "Beck" when he "arrives" in the Pride Lands during Lion King 2.

"Hey Kion. I need some help," Beck said.

"What's the trouble?" Kion asked.

"No trouble, just looking for someone, someone by the name of Senka," Beck said.

"Senka? Hold on, I think I may have heard that name. Come on," Kion said as he lead Beck out of the den.

"I'll be right back, guys," Kion yelled to his team.

"Affirmitive," Ono said.

"See you later, Kion, Beck!" Bunga yelled.

The two made their way up into Pride Rock, when Beck grew nervous.

'Please don't ask Nala, please don't ask Nala,' he hoped.

Luckily, Kion did not lead Beck to the Royal den, but a seperate den in Pride Rock, the one that used to belong to Scar, if he remembered correctly.

One golden-fured lion occupied the cave, a lion that Beck hoped was Senka. The cub couldn't describe it, but as soon as he saw this lion in front of him, he felt a connection between them, like they had shared a similar experience. He would have to ask about this later, right now, he had a friend to cheer up.

"Excuse me?" Beck asked.

"What do you want, kid? Can't you see I'm busy?" The built lion replied.

"Doing what?" Beck inquired.

"Brooding," the thick maned lion replied. Beck wondered what the lion was brooding about, but first he needed to know if he was talking with the right lion.

"Are you Senka?" Beck asked. This struck a cord in the lion, as he immediately stood up and gave Beck a close and stern look, eliciting much nervousness on that of the cub.

"How do you know that name? No one's called me that in ages," The lion, now confirmed as Senka, interrogated.

Knowing that he had the right lion, Beck turned to Kion.

"Thanks for your help, Kion," Beck thanked.

"No problem, just try to come by a bit more often. The Guard could always use two more pairs of paws," Kion offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. You can go back to hanging with the others. I got this," Beck politely waved off the prince.

"Alright then. Good Luck, Kopa," Kion said as he left.

Once Kion was out of earshot, Beck turned back to the lion before who has now stood up and moved to about a foot away from the cub's face.

"I ask again, cub, how do you know that name?" Senka looked at Beck with a stern expression worthy of Mufasa.

"A friend of mine knew it, and he isn't doing that well right now. I was wondering if I could take you too him and you could cheer him up?" Beck asked, hopeful.

"Who is this friend?" Senka asked, backing off on his rough tone, he wasn't heartless.

"He said you were like a brother to him," Beck started.

'No, it can't be,' Senka thought.

"Nuka?" Senka guessed.

"Yeah. So it's true? You and him are brothers?" Beck asked.

Senka backed away, "Not anymore," he turned away, seemingly in shame. "Once Simba came back, I did what I thought was right. I helped him overthrow Scar, and stood by as he banished Nuka and his family."

 **FLASHBACK**

A younger Senka was standing just behind Simba on the edge of Pride Rock, watching Zira, her family, and her followers. He felt pride in himself that he managed to survive Scar's rule, now he could finally get some peace.

Suddenly, everything came to a complete stop when he spotted a small cub in the small crowd of Outsiders. That small cub was named Nuka, and the look he had towards Senka looked similar to that of an abandoned kicked puppy.

Memories flooded Senka's mind, from playing with Nuka as a young cub to defending him from Nala's brother, Mheetu, when he decided he had enough of Scar's reign.

Senka tried his best to look as emotionless as possible, so as not to agitate the king standing only a couple of feet ahead of him, but the longer he and Nuka stared at one another, the more sorrowful they both became. This went on until Nuka disappeared over the horizon, and once that happened, a dejected Senka retreated to Scar's former den, where he could be alone, to think.

 **Back to the present**

"Some days, I lie by myself and wonder if I did the right thing by letting him go. The look on his face as he left still haunts me," Senka said, tears threatening to fall.

A pregnant paused passed between the two lions.

"Well, did you ever think about fixing things with him?" Beck asked.

"I have, but I could never bring myself to do it. Not only would he probably not want to see me, but I don't even know where he is," Senka let out a sigh.

"I do. I could lead you to him," Beck offered.

Senka turned around as quick as lightening, "You know where Nuka is?"

"Yeah, he and I are like best buds. I go to the Outlands sometimes and bring him, Vitani and Kovu some food, since they don't have as much of it ," Beck explained.

Senka seemed shocked by the explanation.

"How come nobody ever notices you going there?" Senka asked, astonished.

"I can be stealthy when I want to. That, and I go by a different name in the Pride Lands," Beck explained. Senka's eyes grew wide.

"You have a second name too?" Senka asked.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you more on the way to see Nuka. He misses you, Senka, and as his friend, I think it would do him good to see you again. Please, say you'll come," Beck begged.

Senka gave the proposition a moment of thought.

 **Moments Later...**

"So, what are your names?" Senka asked as they trotted through the Pride Lands.

"Well, to most, I'm called Kopa, but people close to me call me by my real name, Beck. What's your other name?" Beck asked.

Senka, shocked at the human sounding name he just heard, just let the word "Felix," come out of his mouth.

'That sounds like a human name,' the two lions thought simultaneously.

"Hey Senka, or do you prefer Felix? Where are you from, exactly?" Beck inquired.

"I prefer Felix now, and you could say I'm from a world away. What about you?" Felix replied.

"You can call me Beck," Felix inwardly smiled, honored by the fact that this cub already trusted him enough to call him by that name, " and I'm from a world away too. I thought I was the only one."

"So did I," another pause, Felx checked if anyone was around, "so, where are you from, really?"

"Orlando, Florida," Beck replied, "You?"

"Colarado," Felix answered, "So, you've been to Disney World, eh?"

"Oh yeah, it's the best. I don't see a lot of Lion King stuff besides the show in Animal Kingdom, though," Beck explained.

Another pregnant pause passed between the walking duo.

"So, what happened to you, exactly?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"When you first came here, how did you handle it? What happened?" Beck wondered in enthusiasm.

"Well," Felix gave a nostalgic chuckle, "after waking up and gathering myself, I found myself in the gorge during the stampede, and that's where I met Simba. Problem is, we ended up getting separated and I witnessed Mufasa's death from a whole new perspective. I caught up to Simba a bit afterwards and we fled into the desert. I wasn't quite sure how far we had to run but we finally made it to the jungle. Simba then passed out and I found a way to lure Timon and Pumba to find Simba so he'd be safe. Up to this point, I was relieved to find the story was going right. That is, until the hyenas showed up. I ambushed them from a tree then managed to convince them Simba was already dead. So instead, they decided to take me back to the Pridelands where I met face to face with Scar. I tried to scare him with my knowledge of what really happened in the gorge to allow me leave, but I failed. After interrogating me, Scar thought, somehow, that I would be a suitable heir. He threatened me that if I didn't cooperate, then he would blame me for the death of Mufasa. So, he announced me as his heir under a new name, Senka. Although, unknown to him, I tried to leave once to find a way home but, Rafiki stopped me and explained the pride needed help. So, I took a chance and decided to stay, and the rest is history," Felix explained.

"Wow," Beck reacted, awe-struck at Felix's tale.

"So, what's your story?" Felix asked.

"Well, it all just kind off happened. One moment, I was watching Lion King 2, the next, I was checking the TV because it suddenly turned off for some reason, and I think I got struck by lightening. I saw my skin go brown and then, I woke up here. I managed to find Rafiki and he's practically been my dad ever since, helping me get used to things here. He also introduced me to a cheetah named Fuli, and she helped me become the fastest lion in the Pride Lands," Beck demonstreated this by literally running circles around a bewildered Felix. "A few years later, I came to know the rest of the Guard and I help them out sometimes. They are a fun bunch. Then, I snuck into the Outlands to find Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani and I became friends with them too. Ever since I've just been going back and forth between the Outlands and the Pride Lands, preparing for Lion King 2. That's why I came up with my alternate identity, Kopa, so that way "Beck" can arrive in the Pride Lands with Kovu," Beck explained.

"That's quite the plan you have," Felix commented.

"Well, what superfan wouldn't want to live through their favorite movie," Beck said.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, feeling a need to lighten the tension, Beck decided to get to know Felix a bit more.

"So, which song is your favorite of all three movies?" Beck asked.

"Well, what's YOUR favorite?" Felix countered, after a bit of internal debating that lead nowhere.

"Well, I have a couple favorites. My Lullaby, Circle of Life, One of Us, He Lives in You, but there is one I always come back to..." Beck trailed off and ran ahead and begun to imitate Scar's walk.

Beck: I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

"And where do we feature?" Felix asked, playing along.

Beck: Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues!

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

"Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared! For what?" Felix asked.

"For the death of the king" Beck answers with his best Jeremy Irons impersonation.

"Is he sick?"

"No, fool! We're going to kill him. And Simba, too" Beck said in his best sinister tone.

"Great idea! Who needs a king? No king, no king! La la la la la!" Felix pranced around.

"Idiots! There will be a king!" Beck shouted.

"But you said..." Felix asked in mock confusion.

"I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!" Beck got up on a small rock near him.

"Yay, all right! Long live the king!

Long live the king!"

Felix: It's great that we'll soon be connected

With a king who'll be all-time adored

Beck: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Felix: oooooo, la-la-la!)

Meticulous planning (we'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning (lots of food)

Decades of denial (we repeat)

Is simply why I'll (endless meat)

Be king undisputed

Respected, saluted

And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

Beck and Felix: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -

Be prepared!

Beck let out the best evil laugh he could muster, before delving into a bit of a lighter chuckle that Felix joined in on.

"I've always wanted to sing that," Beck mentioned.

"I could tell," Felix replied.

"Come on, the Outlands shouldn't be that far," Beck says as the duo quicken their pace.

 **TIMESKIP**

The two humans-turned-lions finally made it back to the general vicinity of the Outsider's den. Not wanting to draw attention to Zira, Beck had told Felix to sit by the spot where he was with Nuka and Vitani the day before. Now, he was going to fetch Nuka and keep Vitani occupied if need be. Luckily for him, Zira remained training Kovu to the bone.

"Come on, Nuka!" Beck hurried the aforementioned lion along.

"Where are we going, Beck?" Nuka asked, sounding bored.

"You'll see," Beck cryptically answered.

Meanwhile, Felix was growing more nervous by the second. This was to be the first time he and Nuka have laid eyes on each other since The Outsider Banishing. What would he feel when he saw him? Would he hate him?

These questions were about to be answered as he saw Beck and Nuka coming into his line of sight. Nuka was still focused on Beck, so he didn't see Felix just yet.

"Alright, Nuka, look ahead for me," Nuka complied with the order and he laid his eyes on his adopted older brother for the first time in decades.

"Hey, Nuka, how's it going?" Felix asked with an awkward smile.

Nuka could only stare dumbfounded.

"Senka? Is it... Is it really you?" He managed to ask.

"Yes, Nuka, it's me," Felix confirmed.

Nuka felt an elation he hadn't felt for as long as he could remember. Leaving Beck in his tracks, Nuka ran and embraced (well, the best way a lion can embrace something) his brother.

"I can't believe it! You're here! You're actually here!" Nuka excitedly said.

"What's all the commotion?" Vitani began to interrupt the two, but Beck managed to hold out a paw, stopping her from interfering.

"Beck, who is that?" Vitani asked.

"That's Senka, Nuka's older adopted brother," Beck replied, not looking away from the tender scene before him.

"Wow. You actually found him?" Vitani asked, astonished.

"Yep," Beck answered, popping the 'p', still not looking away.

"Why are they all emotional about it?" Vitani asked, not used to seeing such displays.

"Well, they haven't seen each other in a while. I know I'd do that if I ever saw my family again," Beck looked at the sky wistfully, but only for a second.

"We should give them their space. I know a good spot where we can spar," Beck proposed.

"Oh yeah, where is that?" Vitani said, turning towards her friend.

"Right here," Beck said as he tackles Vitani away from Nuka and Fekix to give the duo some privacy.

"I don't understand. Why? How?" Nuka asked.

"You're friend found me in the Pride Lands and said you were a bit down in the dumps lately. Plus, there have been some things I've wanted to say to you for awhile that I should have said a long time ago," Fekix explained, "I'm sorry for how things left off before."

Unfortunately, Nuka took this the wrong way.

"Does that mean you're gonna stay here and fight Simba with us?!" Nuka asked.

"What? No," Felix refuted, "Nuka, I came to say that I'm sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye before. I don't regret my decision to stay with Simba." Nuka looked at the ground, downtrodden.

"Why? Why do you continue to side with him? He exiled us. Exiled me. And you? You just stood by and watched!" Nuka confronted.

"Because I was doing what I believed was right. I'm sorry it involved doing what I did to you. I wish it could have gone differently, but I don't regret doing what I did. I only came here so that I was able to say a proper goodbye to you, and perhaps explain myself," Felix explained.

Nuka became heartbroken once more.

"So that's it? You just waltz in here, unannounced, get my hopes up, and then kill them by going back to your Pride Lands and Simba," Nuka said venomously.

"I'm sorry, Nuka. I wish there were another way, but we've both picked our sides, and there isn't anything we can do to change that," Felix said.

Nuka looked down in disappointment.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you. Sure, our beliefs divide us as individuals, but nothing can divide family. Not Simba, not anyone. YOU are more importent to me than Simba will ever be. So, if you end up in the position to kill him, I won't get in your way," Felix promised.

"Really?" Nuka said, a bittersweet feeling rising in his soul.

"Really," Felix smiled at his younger brother.

A pause permeated the conversation.

"So, this is it?" Nuka said, looking slightly away from Felix.

"I'm afraid it is, but that doesn't mean we can't spend as much time together as we can right now, before I have to go. Let's make this last day count, okay?," Felix proposed.

Nuka had to wipe away a little tear in his eye as he faced his brother again. "Okay."

"So, what's this I hear about you twitching every once in a while?" Felix inquired.

And so, the two brothers spent the entire day together, reliving old memories and filling each other in on their current lives. They had laughed at some points, cried at others, and cringed at the rest, but to them, it was bliss. Felix even gave Nuka some tips on how to control his big headaches and twitches that hopefully would help control them or cure them altogether.

They were eventually joined by Vitani and Beck who joined in the conversation on some more recent matters, as well as for a few games the two made up for the occasion, including a modified version of Baobab ball with a skull Beck had found. There was no conversation about Simba or the Pride Lands the entire day, just nostalgia and childhood innocence, something that Felix hadn't experienced for quite a long time.

However, all good things must come to an end, and eventually, Felix had to say his goodbyes.

"See you two next time," Beck said to the two siblings before pulling Vitani aside, giving Felix and Nuka some time to say their farewells.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know that, right?" Felix asked.

"Of course," Nuka said, tears welling up.

"No matter what happens, remember that I will always love you and have your back," Felix said.

"I'll remember. Don't let you-know-who take advantage of you. If you ever get tired of him, we're always here," Nuka offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Felix chucked before the two brothers embraced(?) for what would more than likely be the final time.

Nuka stayed at that spot as Beck and Felix traveled towards the sunset, toward the Pride Lands, with Vitani standing at his side.

"You okay?" Vitani asked her brother in a rare moment of concern.

At the same time, as they were walking, Beck turned to his fellow human-turned lion and asked the same question, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," The two brothers said, unknowingly, in unison.

* * *

 **Check out FanficFan920's bio and dive into more stories!**

Thanks for participating!


End file.
